Cursed Survival
by Parthos the Silver Dragon
Summary: A plane of Biology students crashes on Isla Sorna, one of them must lead them to survive the horrors of the island. Hope and sanity seem all but lost until it rears its head in the form of the alpha of a pack of raptors. Full summary and warnings inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, Michael Crichton does. All I own is the plot and OCs.

A/N: I couldn't help myself after reading so many similar stories, so…I guess I don't have to explain it much further.

Summary: After a plane, carrying a class of Biology students, crash onto the well infamed Site B, aka Isla Sorna, it is up to one of them to lead their misfit group to survive the island's horrors. The longer they stay on the island the bleaker the prospect of ever going home becomes, as they lose more of their comrades the deeper their so called "leader" falls into insanity. Hope and sanity seem all but completely lost, until it rears its head in the most unlikely of forms, the alpha of an unruly pack of raptors.

Warnings: Rated M for graphic gore, descriptive depression, insanity, paranoia, possible attempts at suicide, bestiality (both definitions), etc.

Cursed Survival

Prologue

From eighteen to five, eighteen souls were on that plane, two lost in the crash itself. We lost one other so soon after, and then slowly over the past two months we lost the other ten. Hunger, illness, dehydration, hypothermia, exposure, injury and worst of all the predators; we will soon be down to four if we do not find food and water again soon; we have shelter, for now. I rarely sleep, I fear I will wake to the screams; be they mine or not. I was supposed to be the strong one, the one to lead us off the island, but now in the state I am, I'm the weakest, the most vulnerable.

Leaves rustle, but it must be the wind; twigs snap almost carelessly, I stupidly ignore it; clacks of _something _climbing the stairs, I shift moving my hands out from in front of my eyes the blur of clawed feet barely in view; hot breath upon my neck; I close eyes and surrender. The only way off this hellish island may just be through the gates of heaven or in my case the gates of hell itself.

This is the story of our cursed survival; how we abandoned our friends, fed upon raw flesh and surrendered ourselves to the very monsters of our nightmares.

A/N: Just a prologue and I admit I don't like how short it is but chapter 1 is on its way.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, Michael Crichton does. All I own is the plot and OCs.

A/N: I couldn't help myself after reading so many similar stories, so…I guess I don't have to explain it much further.

Summary: After a plane, carrying a class of Biology students, crash onto the well infamed Site B, aka Isla Sorna, it is up to one of them to lead their misfit group to survive the island's horrors. The longer they stay on the island the bleaker the prospect of ever going home becomes, as they lose more of their comrades the deeper their so called "leader" falls into insanity. Hope and sanity seem all but completely lost, until it rears its head in the most unlikely of forms, the alpha of an unruly pack of raptors.

Warnings: Rated M for graphic gore, descriptive depression, insanity, paranoia, possible attempts at suicide, bestiality (both definitions), etc.

Cursed Survival

Chapter 1

The Crash

"Sadie," Cora shook her best friend by the shoulder. Sadie continued to sleep; it wasn't as though she could hear her friend anyway, not with the music blaring through the headphones placed on her head. Cora continued to try and awaken her snoozing friend, eventually the twenty year old Native American gave up.

"Aw don't worry about it, it's not like we'll be flying over it for very long anyway," Leonard said turning awkwardly in his seat to face them.

"I know but she should still be awake for it at least," Cora sighed, "It's not every day you fly over Isla Sorna."

"It's not like we'll see anything," Amanda snarked reapplying her lip gloss tenth time since take off.

"Come now students," the teacher, Professor Ashby, stepped up between them down the aisle of the midsized plane. "We shouldn't even bother with the island at all, we're flying over it and that's all there is to it."

Sadie began to stir from her uncomfortable sleeping position, "What's going on?" she asked as she slid the headphones down, the music faintly heard through the mini speakers, and sitting up in her seat properly.

"Ah, I see you decided to join us in the waking world Miss Williams," Professor Ashby smiled.

"Professor you are needed in the cockpit," the voice of the pilot came on over the PA system.

"If you will excuse me," the middle aged professor bowed awkwardly, turning to head toward the front of the plane.

"We were just about to pass over Isla Sorna," Cora beamed answering her sleepy friend. Sadie blinked a couple times and yawned, she crossed her arms and shifted in her seat getting comfortable and looked out the window with a bored expression. Cora just blinked at her childhood friend, "Don't you care?!"

"Not really," Sadie answered watching as the clouds that passed the window got darker, "It's just an island." Her words became uncertain as the clouds got darker still; she sat up straight in her seat.

The plane jerked causing yelps of panic to form in the plane; any other students that were asleep instantly woke up. The plane jerked again as the seatbelt light flashed with the lightning now outside the windows of the fuselage.

"Prepare yourselves for a rough landing," the professor yelled bursting out of the cockpit and into a seat. The panicked students rushed to buckle their seatbelts and put away whatever loose articles could be lying around. The plane continued to jerk wildly, taking dips and bows, the pilots even had to take sharp turns to avoid dangerous in cloud lightning. The students continued to yell and scream in panic no amount of yells from the professor to calm down reached their unstable, panicked minds. Then a bolt of lightning caught by one of the engines caused both the engine and the wing it was attached to, to explode. The plane dipped into a shocking angle and descended at an unnerving speed, with only one wing the plane would spiral; though the pilots did everything they could to keep the plane steady.

For Sadie, time seemed to slow down as land started to become barely visible through rain, lightning, smoke, and the occasional spark of fire. The screams of panic and faint sound of the music still playing through her headphones dampened and almost became unrecognizable as sound. Then everything sped up when she least suspected as the first tree poked its very top branch through the haze of chaos. Bracing herself for impact, she placed her feet against the seat in front of her; then everything went black.

Light started to peek into the shattered windows; Sadie was the first to awaken. She noticed that they were all upside down; she braced her hands up against the holding cubbies and carefully undid her seatbelt. Carefully Sadie righted herself and crawled out from under the seats; she shook her friend, Cora, very carefully. Startled, Cora snapped awake and her slim form slid out from under her seat belt; her legs were still tangled in the strap, so she was in an awkward position.

"You okay?" Sadie asked carefully placing a hand on Cora's arm.

"Bumps and bruises," Cora mumbled in the language of her people, Cherokee.

"Well at least I know you're alive," Sadie stage whispered, she crawled up the aisle to the seats that were in front of her and Cora. The seats were occupied by Leonard and Kyle, Sadie's half-brother and Cora's twin brother respectfully. Cora meanwhile had untangled herself and started crawling to the other end of the plane, checking to see who was alive or not; everyone on the plane started to stir.

"Alright who's alive?" Cora called loud enough for everyone to hear but not so loud as to disturb any sensitive ears; mumbles and grumbles could be heard echoing through the damaged fuselage.

"I almost wish I wasn't," one of the fresh out of High school freshmen grumbled for everyone to hear. Leonard and Kyle stirred and grumbled incoherencies; shifting around and blinking in the light.

"Aw shut up," an older student scolded.

"If you can move get out of your seats carefully," Cora told them, "Then help others out of their seats."

"If you can't move call for help," Sadie called helping Leonard and Kyle out of their seats.

"Help," someone faintly called from the front of the plane, Sadie crawled carefully to the heavily damaged front. She saw their professor lying on the ground in obvious pain; his greying black hair no longer in the trademark ponytail, was slicked down in sweat, his normally tan skin turned a ghostly pale.

"Professor, are you…" Sadie tried to ask shifting some debris out of the way, but gasped at what she saw.

"My legs," he gasped out; he was in so much pain.

"Professor…you don't have legs," Sadie blanched; Professor Ashby's legs were torn and shredded off leaving nubs and protruding bones. Sadie turned and tried to call out for help but Ashby stopped her.

"No…just leave me," Ashby sighed dazed from the blood loss.

"But…"

"No, leave me," he scolded, "I'm of no use…I won't be able to help. Get as many students as you can off this island." Ashby gasped and wheezed, too out of it to continue speaking; Sadie took deep breaths trying to calm down, watching as the middle aged man slowly died.

Meanwhile, Cora had crawled to where an emergency exit was located; she pulled the handle and pushed the slightly damaged door out, the inflatable slide popped out and slowly began to inflate; because the plane was upside down, the slide flopped and covered the opening.

"Alright start evacuating," Cora ordered, "Help the injured first then we'll start looking and salvaging what we can."

Kyle nodded at what his sister was saying and climbed out and landed roughly on the ground; he waited at the bottom for the first person to help. Slowly, person after person climbed out of the plane, the slide acting as a cover. Cora saw Sadie at the front of the plane; Cora patted Leonard on the shoulder to continue helping people out. Cora walked up to Sadie and patted her on the shoulder; Sadie jerked and turned toward her friend unshed tears finally falling. Cora saw the professor, his chest moving very slowly up and down.

"Come on help me salvage what we can," Cora said in a forced calm voice. Sadie nodded and crawled away from the dying man and began opening the cubbies pulling out the luggage.

"Let's take everything out and sort it all outside," Sadie said her voice shaking a bit.

"Yeah, it's too cramped in here," Cora agreed pulling out more bags. They dragged the bags toward the exit everyone except Leonard already off the plane. The tree of them tossed bags and suitcases down into waiting arms; after searching the plane for more supplies and possible food they finally climbed out. Everyone began opening bags searching for things to make makeshift bandages and splints, treating each other's wounds.

"Where are we anyway?" a freshman asked getting his head bandaged with strips of a t-shirt.

Sadie walked out of the flopped over slide, "Isla Sorna," she answered; in the distance the roar of a super predator echoed.


End file.
